legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Matter/Antimatter Reactor
The Matter/Antimatter Reactor was invented in the year 3058 to fix the federations power problem. Overview It is not mentioned who built it but it still remain one of the most important forms of energy generation. In the present day the federation generates most of its energy by Plasma Domes and Dark Matter Reactors. The Matter/Antimatter Reactor is still very important though as it remains one of the most important ways of powering a space ship propulsion systems. Only the energy produced by a matter and antimatter reaction is sufficient to power a vessels warp coils . Nearly all of Legolands ships use this method to power their ships. This type of reactor is hundereds of times more powerful then conventional Cold Fusion Reactors. Technical Information The reactor works on the simple principle that when matter and antimatter collide they annihilate each other. This happens as subatomic particles want to decay into other subatomic particles with less mass. As a photon has zero mass this is the decay subatomic particles want to do. As a particle and its antiparticle counterpart is exactly the same except for their charge, they have the ability to cancel each other out. Energy equals mass times the speed of light squared (E=mc^2) this means that energy and mass are two types of the same thing. The reaction between matter and antimatter is just converting mass into energy. And as this energy is equal to the mass of the object times the speed of light squared thats going to be a hell of a lot of energy. When the reaction happens the particles turn into energy and photons are released. It is not however this energy that is used to push the ship along. Instead this energy is injected through Warp Coils that use this energy to create a Warp Field and it is that what propels a ship forwards. This reaction is contained in the reactor core by the used of Chromasite Crystals. Changing the amount of power the crystals receive slows down or speeds up the reaction controlling how fast a ship would travel. Usage Originally this was used to power homes and buildings and whole planets of the galactic federation. Now that even more powerful forms of energy production have been made such as Plasma Domes and Dark Matter Reactors this reactor is not used to create power on planets but to power spacecrafts warp systems. Most of Legolands ships used this type of reactor to power them. Many other races out in the galexy also use a very similer method to generate power for their ships. Trivia *The idea was based of Star Trek *Most of these reactors in small ships are not show as they are concealed as they are so small *The technical information section is a real explanation of how the reaction works. The warp part however is fictional *It surprising that with so much antimatter around that Legoland or any other ship has not just exploded Current Status Used commonly among star ships to power their Warp Drive propulsion systems. Category:Human Energy Generators